


Only of You

by Sybiline37



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Réinterprétation de la scène de fin entre Elijah et Hayley dans le 3x02.





	Only of You

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis le début de la série, j'ai toujours détester le couple Hayley et Elijah.   
> Pour ceux qui ont regarder TVD avant le début de The Originals, vous êtes au courant pour les actes d'Hayley avant qu'elle ne déménage à la Nouvelle Orléans.   
> Ce n'est pas une sainte, mais qui l'est honnêtement dans ses deux séries ? Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si les scénaristes n'ont pas fait se rencontrer dans TVD, si Elijah avait rencontrer Hayley à Mystic Falls les choses auraient était différentes. A mon avis et seulement mon avis, il ne serait pas tomber amoureux parce que même si sa relation avec Klaus était tendu dans la saison 4, il aurait soutenu son frère. Bien sûr, une part de lui aurait sans doute admirer le mouvement de rébellion de Tyler et Hayley qui faisait en sorte que les hybrides ne soit plus liés à Klaus. Mais il serait rester du côté de son frère mais je doute qu'il aurait apprécier le caractère d'Hayley qui il faut le reconnaître était une vraie garce à Mystic Falls ! 
> 
> La première raison qui m'a pousser à les détester est que lors de leur première rencontre Hayley est enceinte de Klaus et l'a voir tomber amoureuse de son frère m'a toujours paru extrêmement malsain.   
> Oui on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, mais leurs scènes de flirt alors qu'elle avait son gros ventre de femme enceinte m'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise. Même si une de mes scènes préférés entre eux dans la saison 1 est le presque baiser à la fin de l'épisode 11, j'étais dégoûtée. Et au fil des saisons suivantes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Hope qui en grandissant verra «  maman Hayley » embrasser «  tonton Elijah » au lieu de «  Papa Klaus » .   
> La seconde est que pour moi leurs caractères ne sont pas accordés, Elijah a certes une part d'ombre avec la Red Door mais c'est un homme cultivé, élégant, plus que mûre. Il est le noble de la famille Mikaelson et Hayley est une louve garçon manqué, rebelle, badass avec des instincts plus sauvage que ceux d'Elijah.   
> Plus je vois la série et des vidéos sur youtube sur le Haylijah et le Klayley, plus je me dis qu'Elijah aime le côté doux et maternelle de la louve. Alors que Klaus aime son côté sauvage, sa bestialité et le fait qu'en devenant une hybride, elle est devenue sa meute.   
> Ensuite Hayley à cause des scénaristes s'est retrouver dans la saison 2 a faire souffrir Elijah, notamment avec le mariage avec Jackson. Pour moi, ils auraient du mettre fin au Haylijah à ce moment là, Jackson était parfait pour Hayley. C'était un homme bien, toujours présent pour elle, Hope, sa meute et même avec les Mikaelson. Elle aurait pu être heureuse avec lui, elle lui dit même qu'elle l'a été dans le 3x10 à la mort de celui ci, Jackson était là pour elle.   
> Pour moi, Elijah aurait pu tourner la page aussi avec le temps si les scénaristes n'avait pas décider de tuer Gia. Gia était une vampire, elle était intelligente, belle, courageuse et je trouve qu'Elijah et elle partager quelque chose grâce à leurs passion commune de la musique, de l'art. Je dois admettre aussi que j'aime beaucoup l'amitié entre Elijah et Cami, j'aurais aimé que cela soit davantage développer. Et j'adore les fanfictions qui les mettent en couple ! 
> 
> Cependant une amie auquel j'ai fait découvrir la série m'a permis de voir les choses d'un autre regard, j'arrive maintenant à tolérer le Haylijah. J'ai d'ailleurs aimé beaucoup de leurs scènes dans la saison 3, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de fangirliser dès que Klaus et Hayley partage des scènes ou qu'ils sont avec leurs fille.   
> Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Hayley et Elijah, peut être pour essayer de comprendre ce qui a pousser les scénaristes a les mettre ensemble. Surtout que ne m'en veuillez pas les fans du couple, mais je pense que ce n'était pas totalement prévu au départ mais que les scénaristes en voyant l'enthousiasme autour d'eux ont décider d'en faire un ship.   
> Peut être juste pour comprendre que les personnages trouve l'un dans l'autre, mon idée de départ était de faire des scènes avec différents scénarios.   
> Un avec leur première rencontre dans le cimetière avec le point de vue de chacun, un autre ou ils se seraient rencontrés à Mystic Falls après qu'Hayley est coucher avec Klaus et un autre ou leurs chemins se serait croisés lors d'un bal organisé par Marcel un peu comme dans le 1x03.   
> Mais au final, c'est devenu une réinterprétation personnelle de la scène de fin du 3x02 qui est pleine d'émotions et que j'ai essayer d'exprimer le plus justement possible.   
> J'espère que les fans du Haylijah ne me déteste pas après toutes mes explications que je pense nécessaire pour comprendre ma démarche créative sur cet OS. 
> 
> Bonne lecture quand même !

Hayley Marshall venait juste de prendre une douche, c'était étrange de revenir dans ce qui fut un de ses foyers à la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle était en train de faire son sac en vitesse, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre Hope et partir avec Jackson le plus loin possible de Klaus.   
Même si l'eau avait retirer le sang des sorcières de son corps, l'hybride se sentait toujours sale …   
Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait fait ça pour sa meute, parce que Davina lui faisait du chantage mais une partie d'elle y avait pris du plaisir.   
Après des mois passés sous la forme de louve avec une seule nuit en tant qu'humaine, ses instincts primaires prenait le dessus sur son humanité. Comme elle l'avait dit à Elijah lors de ses premiers jours en tant qu'hybride l'année précédente, elle avait un tempérament de louve qui allait avec son appétit de sang.   
La jeune femme venait de relâcher une partie de sa rage, de sa colère sur Klaus mais elle lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir privé pendant six mois de sa fille. Elle avait louper les premiers pas de Hope !   
Qu'avait – elle pu louper comme grands moments dans la vie de sa fille ? Rien qu'à cette idée, elle avait encore envie de frapper Klaus. Pourtant, elle avait été surprise quand il n'avait pas répliquer l'a laissant hurler à pleins poumons avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces.   
Peut être avait – il enfin réalisé qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute et surtout pas devant elle. Même si Cami avait fait faire à Klaus beaucoup de progrès, il n'était pas du genre à faire des excuses.   
Dans ce cas là, elle devrait aussi admettre ses propres erreurs … elle avait voulu partir avec Hope et sa meute. Klaus l'avait punis comme il le faisait avec chaque membres de sa famille qui le décevait, elle avait faillit privé sa fille de son père.   
Ils faisaient vraiment la paire en y pensant, ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de décisions ensemble alors que c'est ce que des parents font. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt à Klaus, ils n'étaient pas mieux que leurs parents respectifs après tout.   
La jeune femme perd le fil de ses pensées alors que des flashs de son massacre chez les sorcières lui revient, elle avait été d'une violence égale à celle du père de sa fille quand il avait massacrer les hybrides à Mystic Falls.   
Elle se fige en entendant frapper à la porte, c'est Elijah évidemment toujours là au bon moment.   
\- Tout va bien ? demande le noble frère, soucieux.  
\- Oui, entre. Jack est partit dire à la meute de retourner dans leur famille …. du moins ce qu'il en reste reprend t – elle avant de fermer le sac tout en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop troublée.   
Elijah marche avec élégance vers la jeune femme avant de lui tendre les clefs de son futur appartement.   
\- Tu devrais être à ton aise dit – il alors qu'Hayley les prend avant de les mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
\- Merci, pour ça … répond t – elle avec gratitude.   
Elle pensait que ses remerciement était peu pour l'homme qui avait jurer de l'a protéger dès qu'il avait su qu'elle portait l'enfant de son frère. Elle avait conscience qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir en choisissant Jackson, pourtant il était toujours là pour elle. Pour eux.   
Même son mari ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'Elijah était un rival loyal qui lui avait sauvé la vie maintes reprises, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le noble. Hayley avait souvent l'impression qu'elle ne méritait pas son amour et encore moins sa bonté.   
\- Tu sais, il y a eu un moment l'année dernière pendant le feu de joie ou je pensais que l'on irait bien, que Hope pourrait être élevée par sa véritable famille. Pour la première fois, j'étais heureuse … je déteste Klaus pour m'avoir pris ça … confesse la jeune femme tout en se plongeant dans le regard intense d'Elijah.  
Le frère de Klaus pouvait comprendre l'hybride plus que quiconque en cette instant car lui aussi, avait cru pendant le feu de joie que leur famille pourrait enfin être unis pour toujours et à jamais.   
Il avait pensé naïvement que son frère était enfin prêt à rester sur la voie de la rédemption pour sa fille, mais l'apparition de Dahlia avait fait ressurgir un vieil instinct. Celui de détruire sa famille autant que ses ennemis peut importe les conséquences …   
Elijah se perd dans les yeux noisette de la jeune louve, encore plus conscient de la souffrance de celle ci que pendant les six mois ou elle a été privée de sa fille. Hayley est rester très forte pour Jackson, pour sa meute, essayant de leur insuffler l'espoir qu'elle leur a toujours inspirer grâce aux histoires des Crescents.   
\- Cela t'appartient , je l'ai ai récupérer après que tu te sois transformer dans l'entrepôt dit – il en donnant un coffret à la jeune femme qui contient son alliance ainsi que celle de Jackson.  
Pour une fois, l'immortel avait du mal à contenir sa propre émotion alors qu'il s'apprête à partir en conservant son masque de neutralité. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, il n'ose pas l'a regarder de peur qu'elle le perce à jour.   
\- Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, chaque jours je me suis battu pour ton retour, à chercher une solution. Tu n'étais pas oublier …  
Hayley soupire en entendant les larmes retenus dans les mots du noble vampire, résistant à l'envie de lui courir après pour lui dire qu'elle sait tout ce qu'il a fait. Ses mots l'a touchent plus que jamais car ils viennent de l'homme qu'elle aime …. 

Fin


End file.
